


Ariel's Dreams

by BadWigBrando



Category: Naruto, Sand Siblings - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWigBrando/pseuds/BadWigBrando
Summary: Psychic!Kankuro /Kiba





	

_Hey, Kankuro, wake up. You're doing it–_

"I'm doing it again...ugh" Kankuro clenched his eyes against the morning light. Why was it so bright in his room. There weren't any windows directly facing the sun in his bedroom and he knew it had to be early morning. 

He stretched, or at least attempted to. His hands pressed against a hard surface. It felt cold and kinda grainy. Did he fall on the floor last night?

And the light? It was...right next to him? 

He opened his eyes, peering to his left. 

His ceiling light.

Which means he was on the ceiling.

Again. 

"Ugh...Kiba?"

"Down here sleeping beauty." 

Kankuro kicked off the ceiling, gently floating back down to the bed. He landed next to Kiba, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Or maybe I should call you by another name. Uh...what's a princess that's constantly floating? Or floats more than normal for a princess." Kiba asked, shifting on the bed to make room for his boyfriend.

"I don't think there is one..." Kankuro yawned, wiping any lingering drool off his face. "How long was I up there?"

"About 30 minutes, I woke up when you were already five feet off the bed."He gently rubbed Kankuro's face, smoothing the lines and indents left from his night on the ceiling.

"And you didn't think to wake me up?"

"Hey..I don't know what will happen if I do. It could be like a sleep walker thing" Kiba shrugged. "Besides..." he leaned closer to Kankuro, propping up on one arm and pulling kankuro in with the other. "...your terrible sleep habits is one of my favorite things about you." 

"You're so fucking stupid." Kankuro laughed into the kiss with his boyfriend. 

When they broke away, Kiba rubbed his thumb along Kankuro's cheek. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked. 

Kankuro paused. It was different each night, or rather it was the same just a different concept. He was always falling but it never shocked him awake. It almost felt like floating but in the opposite direction, like he was being pulled towards something.

Or someone.

He kissed Kiba again. "You."

Kiba snorted, thrown off by Kankuro's cheesy reply. "No seriously..."

"I was being serious. I've been thinking a lot about you lately. About how this...may be the greatest thing in my life."

Kiba began to blush. "You're so gross in the morning."

"Says Mr. Dog Breath."

"Hey, you know you love it."

They leaned in close again, lips meeting for a few rounds of kisses. 

Kiba pulled back promptly, his eyes lighting up as an answer entered his mind. "Ariel. You can be Ariel."

"Ariel doesn't float." Kankuro countered.

"She does in the water and she was so in love with the Prince that she practically floated all the way to the top." Kiba stated, looking proud of himself.

"That's a bit of a stretch but fine. I'll be your Ariel."

"Just don't lose your legs for me...or gain new legs? I'm not sure how it would work but whatever it is, don't do it. Promise?"

They kissed again.

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty bad at descriptions but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please leave a comment and kudos and share with your friends! You can also read more of my writing at sandrunes.tumblr.com which is an entire blog dedicated to writing about the sand siblings!! 
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> sandrunes.tumblr.com


End file.
